frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
Footmen Frenzy
Footmen Frenzy is a Footmen Wars map for Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne made predominately by Fox, Metal.Bark, Cattlebruiser, and the rest of the NoHunters/Clan HALP team. The current official version is 7.1 from NoHunters, available for download here. #1 player OH.NOOB The Map Players start the map in one of the four corners, along with up to two other teammates. The objective of the game is to defend your barracks while trying to destroy the other teams' barracks. The barracks (upgradable to five different tiers) automatically spawn different units. In the center of the map lies the Archvault, which sells consumables and provides a high mana regeneration. Control of the Archvault is desirable, as it enables heroes to cast spells very rapidly. There are also Weapon and Armor shops to purchase items for heroes, and four 'personal' shops in each corner of the map which sell even more items. Upon starting the game, the host will choose from several game modes: *Normal Mode - The most common game mode. Each player can choose to pick a hero, tech, or buy creeps. *Random Heroes - Each player is automatically assigned a randomly chosen hero. *Random Draft - Each player can choose a hero from a pool of 11 randomly selected heroes. Upon starting the map, players are given the choice of choosing or randoming a hero at the Hero stores. Once a hero is chosen, one of the players typically sends out his army, which is met by the other players' armies. Killing units gives a small amount of bounty and experience, and heroes give a great amount of bounty (typically 267 gold), as well as a large sum of experience. If a player leaves, his barracks and units are all destroyed, and his remaining gold is automatically and evenly dispersed amongst the remaining players. The same happens if a player's base is destroyed. Teams fyh Tiers When Footmen Frenzy first starts, each player has a "Home Base," with a nearby 'beacon'. The base is where units automatically spawn from. The base also holds the racial ability upgrade and the option of upgrading to the next tier. The beacon holds the weapon and attack upgrades as well as the Auto Salve ability. The beacon is also where you initially choose your race and can change races. Each player's base will automatically upgrade to the pre-selected race after 7 minutes. If you have not chosen a race from the beacon, a race will randomly be chosen for you. Races Each player has the option of upgrading his or her tier into one of the four Warcraft races. Once you upgrade, you l;ll;lll Heroes As in regular games, Footmen Frenzy allows people to buy heroes to command. As of Version 6.5, there are 51 usable heroes plus two secret heroes, Bill Kazmaier. The secret heroes are only available if you choose the "Random Hero" option. Heroes are units with four specialized abilites and can buy items. Generally, heroes are the most important units in the game. Heroes are vital in a game as their spells can eventually do absurd amounts of damage. Unlike in a regular Warcraft III game, heroes in Footmen Frenzy can reach a maximum level of 18, and its abilities can reach level 6, while its ultimate ability can reach level 3. Because of their great value on the battlefield, most heroes usually give out 267 gold when killed, which is a sizeable amount considering one footmen is worth between 35 and 42 gold. Exceptions include The Avalanche, which gives out a 400 gold bounty due to its thousands of hit points, Bill K, the secret hero that can only be chosen through random who gives out a 512 gold bounty, and the Metamorphosized versions of Fox and the Demon Hunter, which also give out a 512 gold bounty. Common Types of Hero Hero Killers Hero Killers are generally inefficient at killing units since their spells are more focused on one target. Therefore, they are a must at keeping the AoE heroes in check and away from their army. An example is the Death Knight, who has a powerful Death Coil attack that does a large amount of damage to a single unit. Some Agility Heroes are also commonly used as Hero Killers - with agility and/or damage items and a Scourge Bone Chimes, which grants life steal, they can quickly deal high amounts of damage to Heroes whilst healing themselves in the process. An example would be the Blademaster, whose passive Critical Strike spell ensures that a certain percentage of the time, his attack will do many times the amount of his normal damage. Another would be Jaood, who has the Bloodlust ability, letting him move and attack extremely fast. AoE Heroes AoE heroes are a popular choice, because of their tendency to rapidly earn huge amounts of gold. Their spells allow them to kill many units quickly. An example is the Archmage, who doesn't have a lot of HP, yet has a spell called Blizzard which deals a good amount of damage to units in a certain area of effect. Support Heroes Support heroes rely on their armies presence for effectiveness. Support heroes are usually seen using disabling spells, auras, healing spells, or more. An example is the Shadow Hunter, who can heal his army and use hex to disable heroes. Not all Heroes are of a single particular type - many are a combination of two or more types. A good example is the Dreadlord - his skills include Vampiric Aura (a supporting aura), Carrion Swarm (an AoE spell), and Sleep - which, with a supporting army behind him, can quickly be used to surround any Heroes caught off guard. Items and Shops Items add another dimension to Footmen Frenzy. Many players buy items for their hero to increase their efficiency. There are also items which help your army as well, such as the Scroll of Speed. However, players which invest too much in items leave their base vulnerable, as Tier Zero bases have a low amount of hitpoints. Personal Shops These shops are all located in the back of each team's base, and is only accessible to the players of that team. Any enemy unit trying to go near the shops will be blocked. Personal Shop Sells miscellaneous items to your heroes. While selling slightly more expensive items than any of the communal shops, the items sold nonetheless prove their usefulness in a variety of circumstances. Altar Of Legends The Altar Of Legends sells quirky and expensive items that are intended for very situational use. For example, the expensive Altar of the Gods can cast a modified Starfall that instantly destroys all units in an AoE that covers the entire map, and the Talisman of the Gods will summon several Penguins of the Gods that are very effective at attacking units, but are useless against bases. Creep Shop The Creep Shop sells 'creeps' to players. As of version 5.0, the customized creeps were removed in favour of the default spellcasting units such as the Sorceress and the Shaman. The purchasing of Creeps is often regarded as essential to victory. They cost ranging from 200 to 450 gold, and can help buff your army or disable your enemies. For an example, a strong Jaood player is easily countered with a Sentry Ward from the Troll Witch Doctor, along with Purge and Cripple from the Shaman and Necromancer. See below for more information about Creeps. Wut're ya buyin'? Wut're ya buyin'? - previously known as Bark's Store up to version 6.0, sells items, including Town Portal scrolls and free Healing Salves. Healing Salves are the replacement of 'base healing', aimed to reduce the defensive style of play present in 4.2 and previous versions. The Shop also includes five of ten items which contain two to three charges such as Roots of Entanglement. Creeps See Main Article Creep Shop. Creeps are non-hero non-regular units that can be bought at the creep shop. They are an essential part of your army. Creeps can drastically change the course of a game with their spells. Some players will choose to mass creeps instead of buying a hero. Be sure to take care of your creeps because they give a higher bounty and more experience than regular units. External links * NoHunters Website - Official website of the NoHunters clan * Wikiquote has an Article on Footmen Frenzy page